The Way You Love Her
by Pieree
Summary: [Manhwa: Hot Blooded Girl] Kematian Kang Ha Jie adalah kesedihan terdalam yang pernah dirasakan oleh Jung Han Seo. Namun, tiba-tiba saja dia bertemu dengan Han Aram. Seorang gadis yang selalu mengingatkannya ke Kang Ha Jie. Hanseo/Aram/Shinwu. R&R?


**summary**

**Kematian Kang Ha Jie adalah kesedihan terdalam yang pernah dirasakan oleh Jung Han Seo. Namun, tiba-tiba saja dia bertemu dengan Han Aram. Seorang gadis yang selalu mengingatkannya ****ke ****Kang Ha Jie.**

.

.

_Jika cintamu telah tiada,_

_dan kau menemukan sesosok wanita__ tak serupa__ yang kau rasa 'sama persis' dengannya..._

_apa reaksimu?_

.

.

.

**THE—WAY—YOU—LOVE—HER**

**Hot Blooded Girl by Hwa****ng**** Mi Ree**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Jung Han Seo—Han Aram—Park Shin Wu)**

.

.

**one of ...**

-takdir-

.

.

Aku adalah Jung Han Seo.

Kata mereka... aku monster.

Kata mereka... aku adalah seorang anak yang tidak diharapkan.

Kata mereka... aku ini pembawa bencana; pembawa sial.

Kata mereka... aku lebih pantas mati.

Lucu.

Semua orang—yang kebanyakan berasal dari anggota keluargaku sendiri—memang seperti itu. Lucu. Sampai-sampai aku ingin menghantamkan kepalan tanganku ke wajah mereka. Tapi itu semua kutahan. Nama baik keluargaku—keluarga Jung; keluarga ternama di Korea—harus tetap kujaga.

Sampai suatu saat, aku bertemu dengannya.

Kang Ha Jie.

Seorang perempuan yang hanya berbeda satu tahun dariku. Pada waktu itu, dia masih kelas 10, dan aku kelas 11. Dia memiliki rambut pendek yang cepak—berantakan. Wajahnya tidak terlalu canti, tingkahnya tomboy dan tidak memiliki kepandaian apapun selain makan dan berkelahi.

Saat pertama kali melihatnya, dia jelas bukan tipeku. Aku ini kaya dan tampan, sudah banyak perempuan yang lebih cantik dan seksi di sekitarku. Bahkan sangat melebihinya. Namun, semuanya terasa aneh. Dia membuatku tertarik; dia terus membuatku ingin melihatnya.

Sampai suatu saat, aku sengaja membuat diriku tidak naik kelas. Aku pindah sekolah ke tempatnya berada. Aku dan Ha Jie bertemu. Kami berteman, menjadi akrab. Aku mengajarinya banyak hal, khususnya di bidang kekerasan. Seperti menjadi penguasa sekolah, berantem, melawan seseorang dengan tangan kosong, keroyokan, dan lain-lain.

Dia pun menerima dengan senang—ya, karena dia terlalu polos.

Lalu dengan mudah, Ha Jie kubuat menjadi penguasa sekolah, sedangkan aku wakilnya. Ratusan murid sekolah ini dan sekolah lain takut kepada kami.

Kemudian, suatu saat... aku menceritakan sebagian kisahku kepadanya. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang pertama kali kuceritakan kisah hidupku.

Dan Ha Jie berkata. "Berani-beraninya mereka mengataimu monster!"

Ketika aku tanya kenapa, dia menjawab.

"Abisnya kalau kau dibilang monster... berarti aku adalah _boss_ dari monsternya, kan! Soalnya aku kan penguasa sekolah, sedangkan kau hanya wakilnya! Jadi, itu sama saja menghinaku!"

Saat itu aku tersenyum, dan entah kenapa... aku mulai mencintainya. Perlahan-lahan, aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena setelah itu, sebuah kejadian mengenaskan terjadi.

Ha Jie tertabrak truk.

Dia koma selama beberapa bulan, dan kemudian meninggal.

Karena mencintainya, aku berduka. Aku menangis. Tapi mereka—keluarga dari pihak ayah yang ada di rumahku—dengan senyuman menjijikannya hanya berkata pelan. "Lihat, pacarnya itu mati, kan? Dia memang pembawa musibah."

Saat kudengar itu, aku hanya tertawa, menunjukan bahwa emosi yang dari kutahan dari dulu pun menguap. Dengan sengaja kubuat orang-orang penggosip itu terlempar ke tempat penimbunan sampah komplek bersama wajah penuh memarnya.

Jika tidak ditahan oleh orang-orang, mungkin nyawa para wanita dan pria tua berusia 48 tahun itu akan habis di tanganku.

Lalu, gosip berikutnya datang. Mereka bilang aku ini pengecut, hanya berani melawan orang tua.

Cih... memangnya siapa duluan yang mengganggu? Aku atau mereka?

Brengsek, iya kan?

Semuanya brengsek.

.

.

**pi-e-ree—the-way-yo-u-lo-ve-her**

.

.

Di lain tempat, ada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang tertidur di permukaan kasur yang lembut. Berhubung ini sudah pagi dan sinar matahari mulai menerpa wajahnya, Han Aram mulai mengerjapkan matanya sebanyak dua kali. Ia memiringkan posisi tidurnya dan kemudian mengerang pelan.

Tubuhnya terasa pegal, tapi ia harus mencoba untuk bangkit. Setelah ia bangkit, surai coklat kemerah-merahannya menjuntai di bahu serta pundaknya. Sembari menguap pelan, ia mengusap kedua matanya yang berat dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia harus ke sekolah. Tentu saja itu karena SMA Sunghak tidak mungkin membiarkan muridnya yang terlambat untuk masuk.

Namun di saat gadis berusia 17 tahun itu sedang menggerakan kaki jenjangnya ke lemari pakaian, tanpa disadarinya ada sebuah malaikat kecil yang sedang mengamatinya dari jauh. Malaikat itu memakai pakaian tradisional Korea; tatapannya sedikit mendung.

Biar lebih jelas, dia merupakan seorang malaikat takdir.

Dan saat ini... dia akan memberikan sebuah 'takdir' untuk seorang Han Aram.

Malaikat bertubuh mungil itu terbang ke arah Han Aram dan kemudian menyentuh dahinya sekali. Kemudian tanpa disadari gadis itu, ada sebuah sinar menyilaukan yang memasuki kulit putihnya.

"Maaf, Aram..." Bisiknya. "Aku menitipkan 'sedikit dari jiwa Kang Ha Jie' ke tubuhmu..."

Lalu ia terbang, sedikit menjauh agar dapat melihat wajah ceria dari Aram yang sedang mencari baju seragamnya. "Mungkin, dengan ini kehidupanmu akan sulit. Tapi... kau harus tetap berusaha. Maaf kan kami, para malaikat takdir yang memberikanmu cobaan ini, ya?"

Malaikat itu tau Aram tidak akan bisa mendengar suaranya, namun yang penting uneg-uneg di hatinya sudah ia keluarkan.

Dia hela sebuah nafas pasrah, dan kemudian memalingkan wajah ke samping, memandangi pemandangan di luar rumah.

"Kuharap pria bernama Jung Han Seo itu tidak akan berbuat keterlaluan dengan gadis ini. Aram terlalu baik untuk diberikan kepadanya..." Suaranya memelan dan kemudian ia memejamkan mata.

Namun, mau bagaimana lagi?

Takdir, tetaplah takdir.

Ia hanya bisa menyampaikan.

Karena takdir Han Aram adalah... menjadi kekasih Jung Han Seo.

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note**

**Aku baru tau ada fandom ini di fanfiction. Karena itu aku seneng banget. Aku cinta sama komik Hot Blooded Girl. Mungkin, cerita itu adalah cerita romance-suspense-drama yang paling aku suka dari seluruh komik yang pernah aku baca. Jadi... semoga kalian juga suka cerita ini. Terima kasih... :D**

**Untuk penjelasan, di fict ini memakai warning AR. Yang artinya cerita fict ini hampir sama kayak cerita asli HBG, cuman kubeda-bedain dikit. Kayak misalnya di sini si Ha Jie-nya mati. Terus****sifat Aram-nya ngga kayak yang di HBG. Dia kubuat OOC (jadi punya sifat ala perempuan-perempuan biasa deh). Dan yang terakhir, jiwa Ha Jie ngga pindah ke jiwa Aram. Si malaikat itu (yang aku lupa namanya siapa) cuma ngasih 'kehadiran' Ha Jie ke Aram. Mau tau kenapa alasan si malaikat itu ngasih 'kehadiran' Ha Jie ke Aram? Liat aja di chap depan~ (padahal ngga ada juga yang mau baca) #dor. **

**Kalo bingung, sabar aja, ya? :D****d**

.

.

**warm regards, **

**Pieree...**


End file.
